Learning To Love Again
by WILD.SHINY.MU D KIP.APPEARED
Summary: i really can't think of any summary...but it's TomoyaxKyou :D first fanfic no Normal POV....just Ushio's,Tomoya's and Kyou's...


-Ushio's POV-

After class was dismissed,I went to Sensei to know about the sport festival....

just when I was close to sensei,I heard crying.....

'huh? sensei is crying....' I don't often see Sensei cry or sad.....She's usually happy and outgoing

"I can't -sob- get rid -sob- of my feeling for -sob- Tomoya...even now..." Sensei mutters

'huh? what did she meant by that? what feeling? i don't understand....'

Ah! Sensei saw runs away,leaving me here asking myself what did she mean until Daddy arrives.

"Ushio,let's go home" Daddy said.

"Ok,Daddy......

"Daddy, Sensei said 'i can't get rid of my feeling for Tomoya even does that mean?" i asked.

Daddy was quiet...he didn't give me answers....maybe he also doesn't understand...or maybe....?

"Ushio, i'll leave you with Sanae-san and Akio, ok?" Daddy said.

"Ok." I replied. hmmm maybe i should just ignore it....but...Sensei was crying and i hate to see her like that.

After Daddy left me at Sanae's and Akki's,then he went. i asked him where's he going but he didn't say anything.

After he went it started to rain. I hope both Daddy and Sensei are ok...... __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-Tomoya's POV-

I have to find Kyou...ugh great it started to rain....but it doesn't matter....Ushio asked me what did Kyou meant about it..... I'm completely shocked..it can't be that Kyou likes me

....can it...and if she said "even now" then that means every since? UGH SHAKE IT OFF,SHAKE IT OFF....

*sigh* I'm such a fool....these past few days...All I've been thinking about is Kyou....of course i've been...I'm in love with her....sure I found out just a few days ago.

But.....what will Ushio say if i told her I'm in love with her sensei? She'll be shocked.... Sanae and Akio? what will they say? mostly Akio....will the both of them hate me?

Hate me because i fell in love with another woman......Nagisa....will you be happy?

I found Kyou in her hiding place. Kyou turns to face me, completely speechless.

We're both wet from the rain, and completely speechless...I suddenly hugged Kyou. WHAT WAS I THINKING! while Kyou

helplessly tried to struggle from my grasp. I know she would struggle but she finally gives up.

-Kyou's POV-

Ushio heard me.....great I bet she asked what did i mean about what i said because Tomoya's here.....I turned to face him.I don't have the courage to speak.

We're both wet because of the rain but I'm too sad to care. Silence was in the air...then...then...THEN HE SUDDENLY HUGGED ME! WHAT THE HELL WAS HE THINKING!

I helplessy struggle from his hug....but being in his arms.....it was a nice feeling but I can't...i'm in love with Ushio's father.....Nagisa's husband.....ever since i first met him.

ugh...when did he became so strong? fine. I give up struggling...it's no use. So I finally gather enough courage to talk to him.

"Dont be so kind to me. I'm an idiot, see, if you're kind to me I'll get the wrong idea."

"Kyou..."

"I wanted to confess to you but I was too late you fell in love with Nagisa...knowing I can't take you away from her. and even if I did confess, you would reject me and i could never

face you again."

"Kyou....."

"But in the end, I regret my own decision. my heart hurts but i endure it because i want you to be happy,Tomoya.

i want you to be happy with Nagisa and have a family. Tomoya, You know so well I can never replace please let go of me."

"Kyou, I know Nagisa can't be replaced but I love you. I want to love again"

huh? what? He loves me? that's can't be true.....i looked up to him but he gave me a serious look.....this can't be true...

I lost my courage again. What should i do? Say yes? yes because i returned his affections years ago? ...No that's selfish of me.

What about Ushio? What will she say to this? Sanae and Akio? Will they be angry at Tomoya? and...Nagisa? Will she be happy for Tomoya?

Yes. I should reject him......but it's for the sake of everybody.

"Tomoya....I can't.....What about Ushio? Sanae and Akio?....NAGISA!" i cried.....this is too much for me....I'm betraying my feelings just for the sake of everyone...

"Kyou....." I felt something warm and soft on my forehead....Tomoya kissed me on the forehead....I can't help but cry harder

"Tomoya...please....leave me alone"

-Tomoya's POV-

She...she rejected me.....my heart hurts....the reason she rejected me was for the sake of Ushio and the others....come to think of it.....what will they say.....

I wanted to shout....why? because I felt guilty....I was blind....I wasn't able to see her sufferings all these years.....I broke her heart.....

I kissed her forehead.......but she cried harder....I don't know what to do......but whatever happens I won't leave her alone.....

"Kyou..."

"Tomoya....please leave me alone now" She muttered again....

"Kyou....no...i won't leave you....or let go of you"

"Tomoya....you know so well I can't.....I love you but we should stay away from each other. it's for the best"

"Kyou..."

I wanted to kiss her...but...Oh what the heck......

-Kyou's POV-

HUH! he's kissing me...... I kissed him back......This feeling is so warm....so nice....i want this feeling to never end....SNAP OUT OF IT KYOU! You can't......

YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I stopped him....He looked at me....with a questioning look on his face....ugh! i have to run away! I have to break free from his hug.....

I pushed him away and ran.......

I JUST CAN'T HANDLE THIS! IT HURTS! IT ALWAYS HURTS!

-Tomoya's POV-

She kissed me back.....but it didn't last....She still didn't change her mind....She stopped me...I looked at her with a questioning look on my face...I hate to see her cry....and I hate the

fact i'm the reason why she's crying....She got out of my hug....I wanted to hug her again but she pushed me away and ran.....I cried.....I'm alone now....

I went down on my knees......Nagisa....Ushio.....Sanae....Akio......Kyou.....ugh i should go and pick Ushio back.....looking at the way Kyou ran....*sigh* Kyou.....I just wish I can heal

those wounds....

-Ushio's POV-

Daddy's been gone a long time....Sensei.....i wonder what's wrong...?

Ahh~ Daddy's back.....but he looks so sad.....

"Daddy...?"

"Ushio....." Daddy mutters...."Ushio..." He kneeled down...crying...

"eh? what's wrong?" Akki asked...i wanted to know to...what's wrong....

"Tomoya-san...is there something wrong?" Sanae-san also asked....

"Ushio...i know you wouldnt understand this but, daddy needs to move on. You dont want daddy lonely forever right? Daddy loves your sensei...

but dont worry. She'll take of care of you. Sensei is really kind right? Mommy will always have a special place in my heart but Daddy wants to love again..."

"Sanae-san, Old man, I love Nagisa and I always will. I'd do anything to get her back. But in reality, thats impossible. No matter what I do, she'll never be back.

No. It's more like, I loved her. Someone has made me learn to love once again. That person is Fujibayashi Kyou.

She made me feel like a brand new person. She made me forget all those bad memories. I'll never forget about Nagisa though. She'll always have a special place in my heart."

......I don't know what to say...Daddy...i smiled at him....as well as Akki and Sanae-san......but somehow i understand...

"Go on brat, I have to admit you've become more mature. I guess this is a part of life. I know the fruit of my love for Sanae is happy for you anyway."

Akki.... But now i know what Sensei feels about Daddy....and Daddy feels about Sensei

"Daddy......" I gave him a hug and smiled at him. He hugged me back.

Looking at the window, the skies have cleared up.

-Tomoya's POV-

I told them everything....now all I have to do is convince Kyou....She's probably still at Ushio's school....

eh? The Old Man wants to come with me? He says He has something to show Kyou... I don't like the way he's giving me.....but whatever.....I should also take Ushio with me.

So We went to to Ushio's school....I left Ushio with Stew.....Ushio seems to enjoy playing with Stew....

I went and The Old Man followed both saw Kyou....She's suprised to see me and the Old man but She looked away....

"Kyou...."

"............"

"Kyou, please...listen to me....."

"............" she's still not answering me......I looked at the Old Man...eh? Why the hell is he smirking? Sometimes i just want to punch him....EH! THE OLD MAN SHOWED A RECORDER

THEN WINKED AT ME.....it started playing my confession....WHAT THE HELL!THE OLD MAN IS GONNA GET IT! but Kyou was listening to it....

-Kyou's POV-

Huh? I looked over my shoulder and saw a recorder in Akio's hand....that sounds like Tomoya.....I decided to listen -recorder plays Tomoya's confession/speech-

I looked to see if Tomoya really mean it......Akio's giving him a thumbs-up.....But Tomoya's blushing.....he's completely quiet.....

I got up and got close to him.....

"Tomoya....."

"....Kyou...everything that i said...it's all true..."

I smiled "I love you too,Tomoya" then i smirked at him...and wrapped my arm around his neck

-Tomoya's POV-

That Old Man......ugh i'll get him after this.....but for now...i'm happy,Kyou said she loves me...seeing her smile makes my heart pound so hard.....then she smirked at me then

wrapped her arms around my neck....then she kissed me.....I kissed her back....I feel so happy...Kyou....I love you....

then she suddenly stopped kissing me...eh? i turned around to check what she was staring at...it was Ushio....Ushio was smiling...and went to hug Kyou....I smiled at the sight

of them hugging....I looked over Old Man...he seems happy....And somewhere....i know Nagisa is happy...happy for all of us

END!


End file.
